Pooh's adventures in the HG Arena
Arakawa Hoshi is the director, screenwriter, editor, and star of Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He is a very well liked man with some great ideas. Eggman-kun is the savior of all mankind and a character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. he won the games for your sins. Aussa the Earth Charmer is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. She says hmmph way too much and is my wife. Dean Ambrose: THE CHAMP is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. he is THE CHAMP AND NO ONE CAN DENY THIS. He is the husband of Matoi Baron "Copypasta" Blade is a character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. he is very gay. Koyomi Araragi is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He is married to each of his sisters and hates WOLFIE for unknown reasons Kazuichi Soda is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He is a repairman and in love with Gundam Tanaka. Said Classy Raven to the creator of this article: stop making fun of my events. Also Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. Squid Girl is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena ~de geso. She likes shrimp and loves getting railed by Shrimp Buddy ~de geso. Andrew Wiggins is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena, nigga. he is lesser than Steph Curry, nigga. Endo Shozo is very funny guy yes he old good character Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena funny good games. Supreme Grandmaster Janus: Greetings, citizens A Jew is an antagonist in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He is a very shifty character selling his own simulators. Nobody trusts him, not even himself. Junko Enoshima is the primary antagonist of Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. She is a very evil warlock with magical autistic powers that can poison the drinks at prom. She dies at the end when based Arakawa Hoshi banishes her to /hga2/. Fujiwara no Mokou is a character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. She was married to her inbred uncle Major Ocelot in a backwoods eloping 20 years ago somewhere in Jackson, Mississippi. She became addicted to heroin and people fondly reminisce of when she hosted games in the Arena instead of getting railed by Ocelot while doing coke. Kamina is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He is affectionately referred to as the "Cucklord." He cries over Sanya's grave every night. Juergen Klopp is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He deals the finishing blow with Arakawa Hoshi to banishing Junko Enoshima with a futbol kick to her head. Naoe Yamato: Everyone he knows is dead. Fumi Kanno is a very beautiful woman. The most attractive character in all of Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. Matsuda: Everyone here, including you, is an ape. Martin Rauch is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. He is very gay and likes shooting more than guns. Mii Swordfighter: i dont even want to make this page Sol Badguy is a character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. Crawling in his skin, those wounds they will not heal. Bikko: I love Bikko. Fyxe is an abomination in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. Nobody likes her except for Furry porn. Eruna Ichinomiya is a primary character in Pooh's Adventures of the HG Arena. She is one of the best <3 people to ever grace the arena. She works as a side villain, and attempts to take down Arakawa Hoshi and Juergen Klopp as they gather information. Hoshi buries her alive. Seth Rollins: IT'S SETH MOTHERFUCKING ROLLINS